


Cherry blossom In the winter

by Ryumi_Chan12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Age gap(Kita is Okder than (Y/n) for 5 years old, Alpha Kita Shinsuke, Contain smut for Some Chapter, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe some light angst, Mutual Pining, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Smut, Yaoi, alternative universe, non canon character - Freeform, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumi_Chan12/pseuds/Ryumi_Chan12
Summary: "The first Stranger Alpha You Meet In The snowy day is Your soulmate" This Rumor is famous For Omegas... But most Of Them doesn't Trust this rumor.But this Rumor is actually Real When The young Omega Girl Nanase (Y/N) who Meet a stranger Alpha Boy name Kita Shinsuke That Help Her Find her Brother when she's only 7 and he's already 12.After 13 years Later.They Finally Meet Each Other Again But they don't remember each other at first..Will they remember Each other?and What happen to them?Find Out The Story by reading ^.^Note:This will Include Smut(Cause It's Omegaverse:>),yaoi.And This is an AU Story And Bad writing with bad grammar cause English Is not my main Language.and Also this is a very warm story^w^.And Also Have Some Free!! Characters Will Also Includes In this Story Too uWu.-'s The last is Fanarts are Not Mine........!!!!And I hope You Like It >,<Have a check On my Wattpad Acc:@Ryumi_Chan"SLOW UPDATE"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first day of their love story journey start......

This day Is the winter Season, when everyone start to walk Out on the street to play The snow,Take A Selfie And Watch The Beautiful snowy View. But there is One Omega 7 years old girl Who Start to cried because she lost Her Brother in the Crowd.  
"Haru nii-Chan Where are u????" The 7 years old Girl Start To Cried Out Because she's lost her brother in the crowd. Suddenly a twelve years old boy start to approach her and ask her with a worried voice  
"Hey why are you crying little one?"He ask her while he's kneel his knee to see her her face that cover with her Palm.After she's heard a worried voice Start to take her palm off her face and then look at his face while her eyes is still teary.  
"I lost my onii-Chan"She's cried out  
"Nahhh it's okay little one!!I can help you Find Your Onii-chan"He's said a smile while her pat her head gently.  
"Really?" She Stop Crying And Look at Him with a sparkle Eye.  
He's doesn't say Anything but He's Just nod with a warm smile on his face.  
"Yay!!!Thank You So much Let's Go And find him" she's jump happily and then she's grab his hand and Then Start To find her onii-chan.he's just follow her and Help her find her onii-chan.After 10minute of Finding her onii-Chan,Both of Them Doesn't find Him Yet.they Give up and Sit on the bench.  
"Well I'm sorry that we can't find your onii-chan, little one!!I guess We Have to sit here and wait for him to find u here"He's said With an upset voice  
"Ummmmm it's okay but can u stay with me until he's find me here?" She's said while clinging into his arm.  
"Ohhh okay sure"  
" I guess I just have stay here with her and Apologize To The Boys "he's thought in his mind.  
A moment later he's feel something heavy on his Shoulder and he's Take a glance Over his shoulder and Then he saw the little girl fell a sleep on his shoulder.She has a cute face with some snow on her face which make The Boy Want to look at her Forever.  
After a few minute later a Fifteen Years Old Boy Start to approach them and he's kneel infront of a (H/C) Hair seven years old girl and Start to speak With a worried voice. That wake her Up  
" (Y/N) are you okay?"he's said A worry Voice   
"I'm fine Haru Nii-chan"she's said while she's hug Haru Tightly And Then he hug her Back.Haru turn His Face To a gray hair with Black at the edge of his hair Twelve Years Old boy and Then Start To Thank the Young gray with black-ish hair boy  
" ohhh hey Thank You For staying with (Y/N)"  
"Ohhh It was nothing"  
"By the way,That My Little sister Nanase (Y/N) And she's a Omega and I'm Nanase Haruka And I'm A beta,Nice To Meet You"He's Introduce To the younger boy While he's Pull (Y/N) out of his hand and Pull his hand out toward The younger boy for him to shake.  
The younger Boy Accept It And Then Start to introduce himself too  
"Ohhh hii!!I'm Kita Shinsuke And I'm an alpha Nice Too Meet You Too Nanase-San"Shinsuke said With a small smile on his face.After a few second later They let go of each other hand and Then Haru Start to carry his little sister and Said Goodbye To Shinsuke.  
TimeSkip  
At the Nanase's House  
The traditional House Door is unlock and Open by a 15 years old boy While he still have his Sleepy little sister.Haru Put his Sleepy Little sister on the coach.after he finished put (Y/N) On The Coach he's Start to Slip his Backpack off His Shoulder And Pull the grocery that He bough on the convince Store on the Table And Then he's Start to wake his little sister Up from her sleep  
"(Y/n) we're already home"he's wake her up with a gentle voice.after heard her big brother voice she's Start to wake up and then yawn and Look around the house.  
"Ohhhh That fast"she's said with sleepy voice  
"Yeah,And By the way (Y/N)! Is that Boy was the first Alpha you met?"  
"Yeah he's the first stranger that I met today"  
"Ohhhh I See And do you want hot chocolate?"  
"Maybe he's her mate"he's said at the back of his mind  
"Yes,Please"  
"Okay sure"he's said With a smile and Then he's walk to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.  
"(Y/n)!!!the Other will arrive here soon and don't forget to open the door and welcome them"he's shouts from the kitchen  
Skip   
The same time at Shinsuke's Sence  
"Kita-San What Took You So long?" The Miya Twins ask him with a worry voice.  
"Well I Help an omega girl to find Her brother"after The Boys Heard Shinsuke Say Like This they're shock and Start to ask Shinsuke  
"Did both of you found him?" Ask by Rintaro   
"Nope,But he's found us"  
"If She The first stranger Omega That you met today right?"Ask By Aran.  
"Yeah she is"  
"Maybe she's yer soulmate then Kita-San"Osamu Say with a Serious Voice  
"Atsumu What Make you think like that"Shinsuke ask him with a shock voice  
"Well!!Me and Samu are both Omega,And There famous Rumor Said "The first stranger Alpha that you Meet in the winter is yer Soulmate" And It spread everywhere for omegas But We don't really trust that"The Blond Hair Twin Explain to the older.  
"Yeah And That Time For f*ck sake the first Alpha I met is Suna!!!!! And there is no way that me And Suna Gonna be soulmate"Osamu said With calm voice that totally shouting in his mind while his hand point to Rintaro  
"Oiiiii!!Osamu don't Drag me in to that Shitty story Again "Rintaro shout at Osamu Back   
"Well I guess it kinda true tho"Kita whisper with a small smile that flash on his Face.but that whisper is loud enough for the whole team to hear and All of them are shock.  
"Are You Serious Shinsuke??"Akagi ask Him with a shock voice and His face is also shock  
"Yeah But Just maybe"  
"Well Enough For That Let play something else"Ginjima Cut Them Off   
"Yeah You're Right Let play Something Else"Omimi Agree With Him  
And After That They Start to play something else Like Hide And Seek And The Other things........  
_____________  
Well I'm gonna Tell you Who is Alpha,Beta And Omega Among this Character   
•Shinsuke,Aran,Rintaro,Omimi are Alpha  
•Akagi,Haruka And Ginjima are Beta  
•Miya Twins And (Y/N) are Omega


	2. Chapter 2 “The Inarizaki Bosses”

13 Years Later........  
At the Inarizaki Alpha Team Company  
"Boss!!Can I come in?"  
"Okay Come In Riseki"Shinsuke said While he's still doing his Appointment through the computer on the desk.The Door Was Open by his assistant Riseki.Riseki step in Shinsuke's office and Walk Toward to Shinsuke.Shinsuke Take his eye off the computer just Look At him and Then ask him  
"Is there anything you want to say or ask?"  
"Well boss!There is One Girl That she's still 20 years old and she's apply for a job here"  
"Ohhh I See,Tell Her to come here at the office.I'll interview her first"  
"Roger,Sir"Riseki now To Shinsuke And Walk Toward the Door And Then close the door when he's already went out of the office.  
_____\\\\\\\\_____  
Note:"Inarizaki" known as The powerful fox power business team in Hyogo prefecture .because this famous business team have 4 Alphas, 2 Betas And 2 Omegas.Most of Famous business team only have Alphas But Inarizaki Different From Them.becuase they Have Alpha,Beta And Omega,  
They Have 3 Company, One is For The Alphas,Other one is for The Betas And The Other one for the Omegas.  
And The Omegas of Inarizaki known as the Miya Twins And The Strongest Omegas Because they can live by their own without need help from the other Alpha.  
_____///_______  
10 Minute Later  
"Sir!!Can I Come In?" A 20 years old girl said While knocking the office door.  
"Ohhhhh sure come in"Shinsuke said While his eye still focus on The computer screen.  
"She's smell like an omega.Is She an omega?"He's ask himself at the back of His mind .  
The Door Is Open by a beautiful (H/C) Girl And She's step into the office.  
"Come here"Shinsuke said And Then he took his eye off his computer just To See a beautiful 5'3 Feet that Came Into his office.  
She's Walk Toward Him as he said.now she's stand infront Of Him And she's didn't look at him but she's look at the floor instead because She's nervous.  
"Can I See You CV Young lady?"  
"Ohhhh okay sure"and Then she's Unzip her backpack and Pull her CV out of her backpack and Then put her CV infront of Shinsuke's desk.  
Shinsuke hold her CV and then he's Check her CV Carefully  
_____\\\\____  
Note:idk anything about CV so forgive me If There any mistake   
______\\\\______  
CV For Interview   
Name:Nanase (Y/N)  
Age:20 years old  
Height:160.02m (5'3 feet)  
Birth date:(Insert your birth date and Months),1999  
Relationships:Single  
Relative:Nanase Haruka (Older brother) he's the owner of the coffee shop  
College:(insert College name)  
Subject:Marketing  
Blood type:(Insert your Blood Type)  
Fav food:Onigiri,Fried rice with Chicken and burger  
Fav drink: (Favorite flavor) milk tea,coke  
Gender:Female Omega  
Hair color:(Insert your hair color)  
_______\\\\\\_____  
After he's read it he's Look at her.  
"I feel like I know her before and She's really an Omega But Why she's apply for a job here in Alpha Company" He's said At the back Of his mind  
"Nanase-San!!Can I ask you some question?"  
"Ohhh sure"(Y/N) said While nod her head  
"Why are you apply for a job at alpha company why not the omega company or the Beta?"he's ask her with a serious voice  
"Because I don't saw they looking for some worker there and I saw that Your Company need some worker here so I try To apply for a job at here"  
"Ohhhhh I See.You don't afraid Of The Other Alpha harm you right?"  
"Of course. By the way I only Want to work and I don't do anything to them so why would I scared of them?"she's Answer Him Confidently.That Make Shinsuke smirk at her confident.  
"Look like you got some gut here,okay I accept your apply for the job"  
After she's heard him say like that she's shock and she's ask him happily   
"Really?"  
"Yes,But In 6 condition,if you can't do this 6 condition or 1 of them I change my mind"  
"What is It?"she's ask him with a Serious voice  
"Okay here It Out Nanase-San   
First condition:You must be agree to be my secretary and Call me Boss.   
Second Condition:You must follow me everywhere I go during the work time because I don't want any Alphas to harm you.and when the work time over you can go anywhere you want  
Third condition:You must do all the job that I give you and if you don't understand Something you can ask me  
Fourth Condition:there is other 3 boss here in the company that are Alphas,Other Alphas That not me you can go to the other 3 bosses here and Don't go to the other workers that are Alphas because I don't trust them and I can't guarantee that you are safe with them.  
Fifth Condition:You are not allow to Stay alone here in this Company because this company is full of male Alpha and only Riseki Is Beta here.  
Sixth condition:I'll Go to pick you up and take you to your home because I need to Make sure that you're safe.  
So you need To Agree all this Condition if You don't I change my mind"He's Tell her clearly and With a Serious Voice.  
"ok.I agree with you"she's Agree with him without a second though.  
"Nanase-San you can start your work from tomorrow but Your sixth condition start now"  
"Ehhhh!!!!!You Mean That I have To stay here and wait for you until the work time over??????"  
He's Nod his head and Then said  
"Well if you're bored I can tell Riseki to show you around the company and by the lunch time you have to come to my office to eat lunch here with me and the other 3 and if you want to stay here I can explain you some part about your work, so tomorrow On your works will be abit easy for you to start"  
(Y/n) sign and Nod her head.  
"Well Boss,I'll stay here and please explain me your job"  
"Okay sure"  
1 Hour Later....  
"Do you understand some part of your work now?"Shinsuke ask her while look at her seriously  
"Yes,boss"(Y/N) Answer Him With a cheerful voice because she can understand Some part of Her work.  
And Then He's Look At The clock that hang on the wall and see that it's already lunch time.  
A few minute later The Door Is knocking by Shinsuke Assistant Riseki.  
"Boss,I Already bough you and Your know secretary lunch and drink!!Can I Come In?"Riseki ask His Boss While one of his hold 2 plastic bag that have His Boss and his Boss's new Secretary lunch and drink and His Other Hand was knocking his Boss office door.  
"Okay Come In"said by Shinsuke   
After Riseki heard his boss give him a permission to come in he's open the door and Step into his boss office and then walk toward Shinsuke.After That he's put the 2 plastic bag on the desk.  
"Well Boss!!Today The Other Bosses will be Come by a few minute to lunch With you 2"  
"Ohhh okay,You Can Go Now Riseki"  
"Okay boss"Riseki Bow At Shinsuke And Then He's Leave the office and Also he's never forget to close once He's Leave The Office Because He's don't get scold by his Boss.  
After Riseki Leave The Office,Shinsuke Look At (Y/N) With his soft eye.  
"Well Nanase-San,The Other bosses will come here today in a few minute.and Don't afraid Of Them they won't harm you and We need To Wait At Them And Have Lunch Together"  
"Ohh okay Boss,By the way u can call me by my first name if you want to"  
"Ohhh sure (Y/N)".  
And Then he's walk toward the sofa and (y/n) follow him from behind while her hand Hold The plastic bag that have their Lunch in it.After both of them Reach the Sofa both of Them sit down next to each other and then (Y/N) put 2 Plastic bag on the table that in the middle of the sofa.  
Shinsuke Pull 2 Lunch box From one of the Plastic bags and Put one of the lunch box infront (y/n).(y/n) confuse and then about to ask her new boss but he's cut her off  
"This lunch box is for you and The milk tea in the other plastic is your Too"  
"Ehhhh Boss, But I——"when she's about to finish her sentence Shinsuke cut her off  
"This is my treat so enjoy your lunch,This is an order so you must do my order or Else I'll lecture you"he's said With a Serious Voice That Make Her Take Back Her Words and do what he's said.  
After 3 minute later the door Was Open by the other bosses.  
"Ohhhh shit!!!! I smell an omega scent here in Kita's Office"Aran Said While he's trying to smell more of it   
"What do yer mean Aran-Kun?? Me and Samu is here so of course you can smell omega scent here"Said by Atsumu  
"Nope Atsumu!!I smell a female omega scent here"Rintaro Said While he's try to smell the scent more like What Aran did.  
"Ohhhh Yeah,3 of us smell an Female Omaga scent here Like 1 hour ago but we are so busy with our work so we ignore it"Said by Omimi  
"Ohhh But Why An female Omega Doing here in the Alpha Company?"Osamu ask with a confuse Voice   
"Yeah Osamu You're right"Akagi And Ginjima Agree With Osamu.  
They try to smell and Find The source of the scent without Looking At Shinsuke And (Y/N).  
(Y/N) shyly Tugs Shinsuke Blazer And Then he's Look at her and ask her with a confuse voice  
"What is it (Y/N)?"  
"I'm kinda scared of Them"she's said while her voice trembling.  
"Nahhh it's okay (Y/n),If they harm you I'll protect you from them"He's said With gentle voice while his hand pat her head gently that make her nod.  
And Then Shinsuke Take his eye off (Y/N) and Cough That Make The 7 males look at him and then they notice Y/N Sit next to Shinsuke And she is squirming because she's kinda scared of them   
"Well,you guys are right, there is 1 female omega is in here with me right now."He's said to them with a Serious Voice.  
"Ohhhh So she's your new Secretary That Riseki talk about right,Kita-San?"Suna ask Shinsuke While his eye is still on (y/n)  
"Yeah she's.and if one of you hurt her on propose I'll kick you"  
"Ohhhh okay Kita.You don't need to overprotective Her,we won't hurt her. But if she do something silly to us we can't promise that"Said by Aran  
"Well don't worry about that.if she do something silly,of course that I'll Fire Her,And now come and have a sit and don't forget to introduce yourself to her"  
The Boys Nod to Shinsuke And Then they walk toward the sofa and then they put their lunch box on the Table That in the middle of the sofa.The Sofa Was Big enough to fit all of them.and Then Start to introduce theirselves to (y/n) And Then (y/n) also introduce herself back to them.(Y/N) is Sit Between Shinsuke And Osamu.  
"Ittadakimasu"They said And Then they start to eat their food.


	3. Chapter 3 “His Feeling”

5 minute Later They Finish eating their Lunch.  
And Osamu Turn his face To an Omega Girl That sit beside him and then he's tug her Blazer make her turn her head to him.(Y/N) look at him With a confuse face and then Osamu sigh.  
"(y/n)-San Can I ask you some question"  
"Ohhh sure Osamu-San"  
"Why did you applied for a job here at Alpha Company?"  
"Well!I Saw that this company need some new workers so I decided to applied here and to be honest I didn't even notice that This is Alphas Company"  
The Boys turn their face to her with their shock expression because Their business team is so famous and the Rumor About Them for being one of the most powerful team in Japen was spread everywhere but turn out (Y/N) didn't know anything about them.  
"(y/n) are you kidding us?" Aran ask her with his shock expression   
"Nope,why would I lied to you guys?"  
"Ohhh c'mon (y/n)-Chan,our team business is so famous and the rumor about us was spread everywhere. And why the hell you don't know us"Atsumu ask her loudly  
"Well,I don't even give a shit about the rumor or team bussiness or the other famous thing to be honest,Back When I was still in college,I'm so busy with my study and I have work part time at my nii-Chan Coffee Shop so he's can rest better,and also I didn't even have Time to check on social media, all I do Back then were sleep,eating,helping my brother and Study"  
"Ohhhhh So That Why You don't know anything about us?"Aran ask Her With a Serious Voice  
"Yes"  
"But did you ever heard that your classmate and Workers at your brother's coffee shop talk about us?"Rintaro ask her.  
"Well I heard abit But I don't really care much"  
"Ohhh we understand now"  
___\\\\\\______  
Timeskip(Because I'm lazy:>)  
It's already 5 in the evening and the work time is already over.But Shinsuke overwork himself until he's fell asleep.(Y/N)'s sitting on chair beside his on the couch while reading a book that relate to her work.she's turn her face to the clock that hang on the wall and it's already 5pm.She's turn her face to Shinsuke And Then she's saw That he's already fell Asleep.She's Walk Toward Him And Then she's tug His Blazer Gently to wake him up.  
"Boss!!!It's already 5pm you should go home now"  
"Nahhh I'm too tired Give me 5minute More"he's said While he's still sleeping.  
"But——"Before she's can Finish her Sentence,Shinsuke Pull Her close to Him And Make Her Sit on his lap and then her back is lay on his Tone chest and his muscle arms wrap around her waist and his Chin is rest on her left shoulder.(Y/n)'s face is red as Tomato and Then she's try to pull herself off from Shinsuke but he's way too stronger Than her,so no matter how many time she's trying to escape from him is no use.  
"Just stay like this for abit,I promise that I won't do anything to you"He's said With his Sleepy Voice.  
(Y/n) sigh in defeat and she's decide to stay like this for a while.she's can feel Shinsuke Breath On Her neck.a few second later the warm of Shinsuke's Arm That Wrap around her waist make her fall asleep on chest.  
After 6minute later,Shinsuke decide that enough for him to take a nap so he's open his eye and then he's See his new Secretary was fell a sleep in his embrace.he's didn't even bother to wake her up but he's Look at her and admire her Beauty instead.  
"How can she be so perfect even when she's sleeping"He said At The Back his mind.  
He's smile at her sleepy face for abit and then he's decide to give her a piggyback.After he's successfully put her on his back and then he's hear her phone is ringing in her backpack that on the Table.he's walk toward the table while (y/n) is still Sleeping on his back.Shinsuke Take (y/n) Phone on his hand and then he's answer the call  
In the call  
Haru:hello!!!(y/n) I've been waiting for You Like 10 minute infront of The Company. where are you now?  
Shinsuke: hello,this Is (Y/n) Boss. She's fell a sleep because she's tired  
Haru:Ohhh hello Sir,Can You Wake (y/n) up And Tell Her That I Wait For her outside the company.  
Shinsuke:Ohhh,But I'm gonna carried her On my back to there.I don't want to bother her because She's help me alot and she's tired now.  
Haru:Ohhh okay sure,but don't do anything to her or Else I'll Kill you I don't care that you're her boss.  
Shinsuke:Sure don't worry about that.  
End the Call  
Shinsuke hang up the call and Then he's Put her things in her backpack.when he's about to leave The Door Was Open by his assistant Riseki.  
Riseki bow At Shinsuke And said  
"Boss,Let me help carry your things"  
"Ohhh okay sure,but let me carry (y/n) and her things,You can carried mine"  
"Okay boss"And Then Riseki Took Shinsuke bag into his hand and then he's let Shinsuke get out of the office first.after Shinsuke Left The office Riseki is follow behind him and he didn't even to forget to close and Lock the office door  
___\\\\\\___  
Skip  
Haru Is Waiting for His little sister patiently.after a few moment later Haru saw Shinsuke walk toward him while he's carried his Sleepy sister on his back.  
"Ohhhh,Kita-Kun So It's you that You're the Boss here"  
"Ohhh yeah!!!by the way Do we ever meet each other before?"  
"Ohhh well it's 13 years ago,You Help My Little sister found me because she's lost,But It's okay that you don't Remember us because it's A long time ago" Haru said With a little smile on his face.  
Suddenly Shinsuke Remember all the flashback.  
The First Stranger Omega he's Met,The Girl That He  
Fell For Since The very first day when They're still a kid,The Girl That he's been searching all the years,The Girl That he's give his heart to her since the very first day that they meet,The girl that he's believed That she's his mate,Is now Sleeping on his back.  
"Ohhh yeah,Nice To See You Again Nanase-San"Shinsuke greet Haru with a small smile on his face  
"Ohh Yeah Same here,Kita-San.and Thank For Take care my little sister like Back then"  
"Ohhhh it's nothing Nanase-san,I'm glad that I see you and (y/n) again after 13 years"  
"Ohhhhh Same here Kita-san"  
"By the way,Do you take a train to come here?"  
"Yeah,because My House is kinda far away from here,So I need to take a train to come here"  
"Ohhhh How About I'll Take Both of you to your home?"  
"Ohhhh if you don't mind Kita-kun"  
"I don't mind,I miss (y/n) by the way"  
"Ohhh okay"  
___\\\\____  
On the Way Back To Nanase's House  
The driving back to home is Silent.Riseki is On the Driver seat while Shinsuke,Haru And (Y/N) are on the back seat.(Y/N)'s Sit Between Haru And Shinsuke.She's still asleep.suddenly she fall asleep on Shinsuke Shoulder.Shinsuke didn't do anything he's just let (Y/n) sleep on his shoulder and he's Also stare at her with his eyes are full of love.  
Suddenly Haru ask Him with Shock Question.  
"Kita-san Do you like her?"Haru said While he's still look outside the window.  
"Yeah!!I like her since We were kids"Shinsuke's Answer Haru without Take his eye off (y/n)  
"Ohhhh I See"  
"So The Rumor is True"Haru said At The Back of his mind.  
"Boss!!We Already arrive at The Nanase's House"  
Riseki Said While he's Stop the car at the Nanase's House  
"Ohhhhhhh Okay"  
"(Y/n) Wake Up we're already arrive home"Haru Wake up his sister by tugging her Blazer.and Then (y/n)'s Wake up From Her Sleep And Then she's turn her face to her brother and ask.  
"Ohhhhh how long I've been sleep?"She's ask While her voice is still sound sleepy.  
"Well it's 30minute I guess"Shinsuke Answer Her.  
"Ohhhhhh"  
"Well Thank Kita-san And Riseki-san For taking us home and Have a safe trip on the way back home"Haru said And Then he's Take his sister hand and then he's open the car door and then he's step out of the car while drag his sister with him.


	4. Countryside Restaurant

6:30Am At (Y/N)'s room  
"Wake Up (y/n)!!!!!It's already 6:30 At The Morning"Her brother in Law Rin shout at her behind her Bedroom door To wake her up from bed.  
Note:Matsuoka Rin is an Alpha,And he's married to Nanase Haruka since both of them are 25(now both of them are 28).Rin catch a feeling for him and Haru also feel the same way.Rin And his sister Matsuoka Gou(Unlike Rin,She's a Beta just like Haru) move To the Nanase's House since Rin And Haru married Each Other.both of Them Help Haru With His bussiness a lot and even Support (y/n) by paying 50% of her college Fees.and Also Rin Name himself as Nanase Rin.and both Haru And Rin Doesn't Plan to have Any children since Haru is a Beta And Both of Them are Happy with what they have.y'all already know who is bott and Who is Top Already Duh-,-.  
"Wait Give me some a few minute"she's said While she's still sleep on her bed.  
"Don't You Want to be late at your first day at work, (y/n)? And by the way, your lover boss will be here soon"  
After hear Rin said like that,(y/n) wake up Quickly and blush madly after hearing Rin said like that and then She's shout at him back.  
"Baka Rin!!!!He's Just My Boss And he's not my lover,Baka!!!and go away from my door already,I'm waking up!!!"After said that (y/n)'s Get up Straight from bed and Then go to grab towel and Then Go Into bathroom to take a shower.She's Take Off Her cloth and then Open the water and then get under the water.The water ran on her perfect body head To Toes while she's pour Some Soap On Her Body To clean her body.and Then she's Start think about Her Handsome Boss.  
"Why I feel like I've met Him before?and why he's so nice to me?Am I Inlove with him already?"She's sigh and then continue to clean herself up.  
__//___  
20 minute later  
The Luxurios Car Is park Infront Of the Nanase's House.The Driver seat car's door Is Open and Reveal the Tall handsome men with an Expensive suit.  
After Shinsuke Walk Out of the car,He's Walk Toward the House And Then he's ring the gate Bell.  
The Gate is Open by A Handsome Red Hair Alpha That has shark teeth.Rin Look At Shinsuke Head To Toes and The he's ask Hkm.  
"Ohhh hii,Are You (Y/n)'s New Boss?"  
"Ohhh yes I am,By the way who are you?"  
"Ohhh I'm Nanase Rin,I'm Haru's Husband And (y/n)'s Brother In law,and By the way, you can call me Rin"  
"Ohhhh So You're an Alpha Right?"  
"Yes I am"  
"By the way,I'm Kita Shinsuke I'm Also An Alpha Like You"Shinsuke Take his hand out To let Rin Shake his hand.And Then Rin Accept And Shake his Hand Back.A few second later both of them let go Each other hand and then Shinsuke ask Rin.  
"Ohhhh and where is (y/n)?  
"I think She's Haven't——"before Rin could Finish his sentence,A loud voice from (y/n) Cut Him Off  
"I'm already here and Shut Your Trap,Baka Rin!!!!!!"She's shout While Run Toward to both of Them.  
"Finally you're here"Rin said While He's play with (y/n)'s Head.. (y/n) send a death Glance At Him And Then Take His Hand Off Her Hair.And Then she's Walk Toward Shinsuke And ask him  
"Boss!!!Did I make you wait for too long?"  
"Nope,I'm just arrive here a while ago and Talk With Rin-San For a while"  
"Ohhh okay,But you're too early boss!!!" She's Pout And Make Shinsuke giggle at her cuteness.He's can't help and Then he's put his at the both side of her cheek and Squeeze her cheek Gently.  
"Hahah I'm sorry (y/n)-san,did you eat breakfast yet?"he's said While he's Take her hand off her Cheek.  
"Nope I haven't,You come too pick me up too early"  
"Hahahah don't worry,I haven't eat anything too,I can treat you for a break fast"  
After he's said like that,(y/n) start to panick  
"Ehhh Boss!!!But it's okay I can Buy it For My—" when (Y/N) about to finish her sentence,Shinsuke put one of his finger onto her mouth and then lean closer to ear and whisper  
"(Y/N),You know that you can't Refuse me right?"he's whispering into her ear and she's can make feel his hot breath on her neck that Make Her shiver and blush so hard.  
"Ohhh okay sure Boss"She's said While her head look on the ground because she's Embarrassing.  
"That My Good Secretary"He's said While Pat her head gently and Has a warm smile On his face.and It made (Y/N)'s Blush harder.and Suddenly   
"Oiiii You Love birds!!!!!You 2 better go To have breakfast or Else You both will be late for work"Rin Cut Them Off.  
Both of Turn Their Face To Rin With Their Shock Expression  
"Ohh okay sure,Goodbye Rin-San"Shinsuke said And Then he's grad (Y/n)'s wrist and Drag her into his car.(y/n) give Rin her Death glare and shout At The Back of her mind"Fuck You,Rin!!!!You fcking ruin The moment".Rin know What she's Thinking about And He's laugh so hard at his Sister in law angery expression.  
____\\\\\\___  
Skip  
Shinsuke drive the car quietly and (Y/n) Sit beside him while looking at the view through the car window.both of Them didn't say anything and Then Shinsuke decide to break The Silent  
"(Y/N),Which Restaurant Do you want to eat the Breakfast?"he's said While he's still driving.  
"Well I'm not picky,I can eat everywhere though"she's said While she's still looking The view through the window.  
"Ohhh well I hope you're fine with the Restaurant at the countryside"  
After he's said that she's shock and Look at him.  
"Ohhh we're going To Eat At the Countryside Right?"she's said cheerfully.He's Nod with a smile on his face  
"Yeah,I haven't Visit the countryside for a while"  
"Ohhh But Dont you worried that We would Late for Work?"  
"Nahh don't worry about it,it's still 6:50AM and Work time will start at 8AM,And if we're late.Aran,Suna And Omimi will do the duty"  
"Ohhhh Okay"  
____||____  
Skip  
After 20 Minute of Driving,both of Them Finally arrive at The countryside Restaurant That they plan to eat.Shinsuke park the car at the parking spot.and Then he's turn his face to tell (y/n).  
"(Y/N),We Already arrive here now"  
"Ohhhh okay"  
After that both of Them Get out of the car and Close the car door and Shinsuke Didn't even to Forget to lock the car.both of Them Walk Into The reastaurant And Then they pick the table that beside the window.the table was fit for 2 people and The chairs was Face each other.both of Them Pull The chair off to sit.a few second later the Waitress come at them and give them 2 menu to order the food.they took the menu and check the menu.after a few moment later Shinsuke See That (y/n) is suck at picking food so he's decide to ask her  
"(Y/n) are you fine if I pick the food For you?"  
"Ohhh okay sure I'm not picky at food thought"  
"Ohhh That Good Then"  
And then he's turn his face to the waitress and tell the waitress what his order.  
"1 Tofu Hamburger,2 Expression coffee and a box of Onigiri please"  
The waitress note what He's ordering.and Then she's give the note to him.and Shinsuke take a look at it and Pull Out his wallet to take out his money to put on the note that the waitress gave to him and then hems gave the note to her back.The waitress bow at him and Thank him and walk out.  
After the waitress walk out from them,(y/n) decide to ask him  
"Well Boss how many those the food cost?"  
"40$"  
____\\\\__  
Note: Sorry I'm not good At this So I'm sorry TwT  
___\\\\\\___  
She's shock at his answer.  
"I never thought The food would be this expensive"She said With a shock voice.  
"Nahh!!!!! it's not much thought,It's cheaper Than the restaurant at the town"  
"Ohhhh!!! I never thought that You're Into countryside Restaurant"  
"Hahahah I've grown up at the countryside but I studied at the town,So I'm kinda into Countryside Restaurant more the Restaurant At town"  
" ohhh I See"  
Both of them talking about some staff and laugh alot that make everyone think that they're the sweet couple.15minute later the foods are arrive at their table.And Then they said "Ittadakimasu" before they dig in.while eating their food,Shinsuke Look At her joyful face while she's eating and that make him smile.and then he's saw there is some pieces of rice that stuck onto her mouth.he's quickly Grab the Tissue on the Table and wipe of the rice on her mouth.She's Look at Him While he's wiping the rice on her mouth and she's said At The Back of her mind

"How can he be so perfect ???? He's make me blushing"

While that happen,Everyone looking at them and think that they're the cutest Couple.And some of them even Take the photo of them and some of the girl even said that they're jealous Of (y/n) That she's got someone so perfect.


	5. Misunderstanding

Warning:This will contain Sexual Harshment,And Suna kinda touchy Toward (Y/N) in this chapter because he's tried to save her.  
_____\\\\__  
At the Alpha Inarizaki Company  
Aran,Omimi And Suna Already arrive at The Company and greeted all workers at the company and the worker greet them.10minute later Their Main Boss and His Secretary have arrive to the company.Shinsuke greet The worker.  
"Good morning Everyone"  
"Good morning Boss"they greet and bow at him.and then they saw The new Secretary and then whisper to each other.

"Ohhh hey is she the new Secretary That Boss Suna said?"  
"Yeah I think so,She's smell like an omega"  
"Yeah dude!!!She's an omega and she's so cute"  
"Yeah!!!!I just want to mark her as my mate"  
"Yoooo Same here,she's not just cute,She's look so Innocent I just want to break that Innocent of her"

Shinsuke And (Y/N) heard all the whisper and that (Y/N)'s scared so much.Shinsuke notice that he's calm her down by pat her shoulder gently. He's glance at them and cut their whisper.  
"Guy!!!This is my new Secretary (L/N) (Y/N),She's going to help me with my work,don't even think of making her your or touching her Or Else I'm going to fire all you"He's said With a Serious Voice That Make all the worker afraid of him.  
"We're Sorry Boss,We would never thinking of her or want touching her again"They apology while bow at him again.  
"Okay Good Then,Get Back to your work"  
"Okay boss"  
_______///______  
"(Y/N)!!!!! Can you take this file to Suna's office?"Shinsuke Order (y/n) While his eyes are still on the laptop and put the file on his desk.  
"Ohhhh okay sure"(Y/N) get up from chair and walk to Shinsuke Desk to the file.  
"Ohhh And please becareful,don't let any of those alpha touch or harm you"he's tell her with a worried voice.(y/n)'s Just smile at him  
"Don't worry Boss,I'll make sure that no one will harm me"  
"Ohhhh okay, be safe"  
____//____  
"Boss.Suna!!!Can I Come In?"(Y/N) shout while knocking Suna Office Door.  
"Ohhh okay come in"Suna Said While his face is still on the computer.  
(Y/N) Open The office Door and walk toward Suna's desk.(y/n) put the File on Suna desk and the bow at him  
"Here the file that My Boss Want you to check in for him, he's ask me to give it to you"  
Suna Take his eye off the computer and look at her and then he's Look at the file that (y/n) put on his desk.  
"Ohhh Thank, you can leave now"and then he's go back to the file on his computer.  
(Y/n)'s Just bow at him again and walk out from his office and didnt even Forget to close the door.  
(Y/n)'s Walk Toward to the girl rest room.after 3minute later she's walk out from the restroom and then head Toward to Kita's office.on the way to Kita's office,(y/n) Meet one of the Alpha worker and the she's Walk Pass Him.but he's grab her hand and that make (y/n) stop her track.she's turn around to face him and Raise her eyebrow  
"Do you need anything?"  
After he's heard (y/n) said like That,he's just laugh at her and tighten the grip on her and said  
"Ohhhhh My omega, I just want to mark you"he's said With a sly smirk on his face that make (y/n) mad at him so she's tried to escape him but no use.he Pin her against the wall and one of his hand capture her wrist so she's cannot move easily.(y/n) abouf to scream and then he's take his free hand to shut mouth up. He lean closer her to her first and about to kiss her and then a strong arm push him off her that make (y/n) free from him.  
"Hiru, what are you doing to (y/n)?"Suna ask him while his hand grip Hiru Collar.  
"Well It's none of your business,Boss Suna"  
After heard Hiru said like that,Suna tighten his grip on Hiru's collar.  
"Yes it's my business Hiru!!!!She's my omega and only mine!!!!!!"Suna Shout at Hiru madly.(y/n) Look at Him With a wide eye because she's can't believe Suna said like that.Hiru just laugh at Suna  
"Well Boss, I don't trust you!She's Alway Stuck With Boss Kita And she's still Look a single omega"  
Suna let's go of Hiru collar and then walk toward (y/n).He's Pull Her Closer to him that make (y/n) panic and then Suna Lean to whisper something into her ear.  
"Just Play Along With me for abit (Y/N), I promise to ask Kita-San to fire him"  
She's just Nod her head.  
"Well Hiru If You don't believe me,I'm glad to show you"Suna said and Then he's Pull (y/n) into a kiss while his hand are wrap around her waist.and that make (Y/N) her eye widen and then she's remember that she's need to play along with Suna so she's has no choice but to kiss him back and wrap her arm around his shoulder.  
Hiru didn't do anything he's freeze at his sport and he's so shock because he's work in this company for 1-2 years but he's never seen Suna Been aggressive like this before.Meanwhile they didn't even know don't notice that Kita was there.  
Kita Feel his chest hurt painfully after he's saw that suna and (y/n) kiss each other.Tears come out off his eye he's just rush back to his office.he's close the door loudly and he's try to calm himself down after what he's see.

"why this hurt so much?Or I love her too much?and didnt even know that She's belong To Suna?????After all I Though That She's could Return her feeling,I'm so stupid." He's cursed himself  
After he's calm himself down again and then he's continue his work and try to forget what happen.  
________\\\\\\______  
Meanwhile at the same   
Suna And (y/n) let go of each other and tried to catch their Breath. Suna look at Hiru with a smirk on his face   
"I'm gonna ask Kita-San to Fire you"  
After Suna said like that,Hiru's eye widen  
"I'm sorry,Boss!!Please don't fire me, I promise that I never do that again"he's try to beg Suna but it's no use  
"Well sorry to say this Hiru, But Kita-san Already told all you not to do anything to her and you still do it,so it's up to Kita-san that you're fire or not  
And let's go Kita-san office"after he finish his sentence he's grab (y/n) hand and then drag her to Kita's office while Hiru follow them from behind.  
_______\\\\\\_____  
"Kita-san can I come in?" He's said while knocking Kita's office door.  
"Ohhh okay sure"Kita said While his eye is still on computer.  
Suna Open Kita's Office Door And Then Walk In while drag (y/n) and Hiru follow him from behind.  
Kita Take his eyes from his computer and furrowed his eyebrows and ask them  
"Is there anything that you guy need?"he's ask them with a Serious Voice.  
Suna look at Hiru and said  
"Tell Him everything,Takehaya Hiru?!!"  
After heard Suna demanding him,He's just Sigh and look at Kita And Tell everything to him  
After heard everything that Hiru Tell Him,Kita sign and look at Hiru  
"Well you're fire,Takehaya Hiru"  
"But Boss I won't do it—" when Hiru about to finish his sentence Kita Cut him off  
"No talking back Hiru!!!!I Already Told all of you that never touch her but you still touch her, So I'm just going to fire you, and pack your thing up or else I'm going to kill you" Kita said With a scary voice.  
Hiru has no choice so he's just Agree With Kita and walk out of Kita's office and never forget to close the door.  
After Hiru Walk Out From Kita's office,Suna turn his face toward (y/n) and apologize her  
"Ummm I'm For kissing you (y/n) and also get touchy Toward you"  
(Y/n) just look at him and smile  
"Nahhh it's okay Boss Suna,I'm the one that should apologize to you because I caused you so much trouble"  
They apologizing each other,meanwhile Kita's Confuse And don't understand what saying so he's decide to cut off their sentence   
"What are you 2 talking about?"  
Suna And (y/n) look at him and then trying to explain what happen to them.  
Kita Understand The Situation So he's nod at them.

"Ohhh I'm just misunderstood them, they didn't even dating each other,Silly me"

"Well I'm get going back to my office see you two at lunch time"Suna said While he's walk out from Kita's office and didnt even Forget to wave at them.(y/n) and Kita also wave at them back and then both of them get back to work


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Contain Lemon So dont Read It If you uncomfortable:>

1month later  
After being Kita's Secretary For 1 month,(y/n) and Kita becoming closer together and their feeling toward each other only get stronger than before but none of them confess their feeling to each other. Kita Alway Take her to the company to work also bring her back to home. Sometime Kita even take (y/n) on breakfast date or dinner date,And Rin as her teasing brother in law, he's Often tease how shy (Y/N) get when she's with Kita,not just teasing her, Rin Also Tell his Wife Haru About (y/n) and Kita, And Haru didnt day anything but he's just laugh Along His husband Rin.Not Just Kita, (Y/N) also getting closer and comfortable toward the Inarizaki business team members and all of them take care of (Y/N) so well like (Y/N) is their princess.  
_______///_______  
At the Inarizaki Alpha Company   
"Boss!!Can I come in?"Riseki said While his hand knocking Kita's office door.  
"Ohhhh come in Riseki"Kita's Tell His assistant to come in While his eyes still focus on the computer.  
After heard his boss give a permission to come in,Riseki Open the door and then walk toward Kita's desk.Kita Take his eye off the computer and look at Riseki and ask  
"Is there anything you want to say?"  
"Well Boss, There will be a meeting at 9Am."  
"Who set the meeting?"  
"Boss Suna want to discuss something,Also the Betas And Omegas BossAlso invite to the meeting.but not just the boss also Nanase-San is invite too"  
"Ohhhh, But where's Suna Set the meeting?"  
"At The Betas Company"  
"Ohhh Thank For imforming Riseki You can Go now"  
"No problem boss that my job"Riseki bow at Kita And Then he's walk out of Kita's office and never forget to close the office door whenever he's leave.  
_______\\\\\\______  
Skip at the Beta Company meeting room  
Everyone that invite to the meeting are there except for the twins.  
"I wonder why the twins are so late"Suna said With his boring voice  
"I think they get into a fight with each other again"answer by Ginjima   
Suddenly the meeting room door is open by The 2 Tall Handsome omegas Boy.  
"Sorry we're late" The Twins shout.  
"Well it's okay you two come in and get a seat"Akagi Tell Them.The Twin Just Nod At Him And Then come inside the meeting room and never forget to close the door before they come in.  
After everyone in the meeting room already prepared.Suna start to speak up  
"Since everyone are here I'm gonna start the meeting"  
"Suna Just Start Already"Said by Aran  
Suna sigh first Before he's continue his meeting  
"Well there will be A big business event Sunday this week at Tokyo,They Sent the invitation to me and They told me to tell all of you that all of you are also invite to the event,Not Just us they also invite Itachiyama,Fukurodani,Nekoma,Karasuno,Aoba Johsai,Shiratorizawa to come too"  
"Ohhh So the event is just like last year right?"Ask by Kita   
"Yes,But they tell us to get a partner to go with us and act like that they're our lover in that event but it's okay if you guy don't want to"  
"Ohhhhh So That all,Suna?"Ask by Atsumu  
"Nope one more thing"  
"What is it Suna? Just spit it out already"Osamu said With a boring voice  
"We need to go to Tokyo at Friday evening to prepare everything and we also can Buy outfit to prepare before go to the event at The super market at Tokyo"  
"Ohhhh well that sound great but who gonna drive the car or we gonna ask Riseki to drive us to Tokyo ?"Ask by Omimi  
"Well Omimi-kun,If You don't mind can you be the one who drive the car?"  
"Well okay sure"  
"Thank Omimi-Kun And About (y/n) you want to go or not it's up to you"  
"Ohhhhh I'm going since I want to know how amazing the Event is"(y/n) said with her excited voice and sparkle eyes.Suna's chuckle at her excitement and then he's continue the meeting   
"We gonna Meet up at the (y/n)'s brother coffee shop at Friday 6pm and that all we can go back to work now"  
______\\\\\\\\_____  
Skip at 5pm  
Way back to Nanase House   
Like usual,Kita drive (y/n) back to home.Both of Them didn't say anything they just seat their silent.After a few second later Kita decide to break the silent  
"(Y/N) can you do me a favor?"He's ask her While his eye is still focus on driving  
"Ohhhhh sure Boss,What is it?"  
"Can You Be My partner at the business event?"Kita ask her with a Serious Voice.after heard like that (Y/N) Look At Him with a Shock expression  
"Ehhhh boss?"  
"(Y/N) I don't like repeating what I said,If you don't want to it's okay I won't force you"  
"Ohhh okay sure"  
After heard she agree with him, Kita smile.  
"Btw Boss can you stop at The convince store for abit?"  
"Ohhh What do you need?"  
"Ohhhh I need some water because I'm so thirsty right now"  
"Ohhhh okay sure"  
_________\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_________  
Skip At the convince store  
"(Y/N)We Already here"Kita said While he's park his car infront of The convince store  
"Ohhh Thank Boss,you can First, I can walk back to my home"  
"Nope,I need to take you back to home"  
"Ohhh okay wait for me abit"  
She's open the Car door and then get out of his car and then walk toward The convince store.while she's picking up a drink,She's suddenly feel hot and her face get heat up  
"Ohh For fuck sake, Is This my first heat?why it's have to be at the time like this?what am I going to do about this heat?"  
Her heat only get worse but she's still mange to stay calm.She's pay the money to the cashier and then walk out of The convince.  
She's got back in Kita Car and put the seat belt.Kita notice her heat because her face is reder than before and he's also can smell that she's on heat.before driving his car he's decide to ask her first.  
"(Y/N) are you on your heat today?"  
After heard Kita ask her like that,She's turn her face toward him  
"Yes and I don't know what to do with this heat"  
"The only thing that can solve you problems is you need to Segss(I decide to write like this instead of Sex),Or Else your heat only got worse"he's said with a stern voice  
"That super bad! What am I going to Do about this?"(Y/N) start to panic  
"I have to help you with this."  
"But how????"  
"I have no choice but to fuck you of course"  
After heard him said like that,She's blush so hard  
"Boss!!!!"  
"(Y/n) I'm serious, I have to do this or else it's only got worse!!"he's said with a serious voice  
"Ohhh okay sure but please be gentle"  
" I cant promise you that (Y/N), but tell your Haruka-san that you have to stay at my apartment for today because you have some bussiness with me or else he's gonna kill me"and after he's said like that he's start to drive his car to his Apartment.  
(Y/n) begin to take out her phone and then she's call her brother  
"Hello (Y/N)!!! It's already 5:10pm but you haven't come home yet,What Happen?"Haru ask her with a worried voice  
"Ohh hello onii-Chan,Me and my boss have some bussiness to do,So I need to stay at his apartment for tonight"  
"Ohhh That Good to hear (y/n), make sure to stay safe or else I'm gonna kill Kita-san for this"  
"It's okay onii-chan,bye I have to hang up now have a nice day with Rin And Gou"  
"Ohhh okay you too"  
And then she's hung up her calling with her brother.  
__\\\\\\\\\\______  
after driving 10minute,Both of Them arrive at Kita Apartment.Kita's Park his car at the parking plot and then both of them get out of His car.Kita Carry Her In bridle style and walk toward his apartment.he's open the door of apartment  
He's Kick his apartment door open and walk into his apartment and close the door first before Walk Toward his bedroom. He's kick his Bedroom door open and then he's throw (y/n) onto his king size bed.He climb on the bed and get on the top (y/n).he's lean closer to her face and then he's kiss her lip passionately and her hand wrap around his neck and then kiss him back.Kita hand travel to blouse and then unbottom it and then throw it somewhere of his bedroom like it was nothing.He's squeeze her boobs that make (y/n) gasp and part her lip and then he's slip his tongue into her mouth and both of them fight for dominant.Few moment later both of them pull out and try to catch their breath.Kita Lean closer to her ear and bite her earlobe Gently   
"I need to prepare you first before I put My D!ck Inside you and I can't Mark you yet"he's whisper into her ear.  
"I don't care but please hurry up it's hurt so bad"  
"Well as you wish and call me Shinsuke for Tonight"  
(Y/N) didn't say anything she's just nod at him.Kita smile at her warmly and then went back to kiss her.While kissing her passionately,Kita's hand went behind (Y/N)'s Back And unhook her bra and then throw it away like it's was nothing.he's break a kiss from her mouth and Then he's trail her mouth and until his mouth reach Her Breast.He's took one of it into mouth and suck it gently and his other hand squeeze the other side gently while his free hand travel down to Skirt and take it off along her panty.  
And then he's slip one of his finger inside her wet Cunt cause her to moan loudly that turn him on more.he's bite on her nipple gently then give her other breast the same attention.Kita keep sucking them Until it's harden and oversensitive that make (y/n) try to pull him off.  
"nyaaaa Shin— it's Hurt Ahhh"  
"Sorry but I need to tie Your hand to The The headboard first"He's said While Pull his mouth off from her breath and then he's get up from her just to Take off strip himself off and Until he's nake.  
"Give me both of Your Hand baby Girl"  
She's didn't say anything she's just do what he's said.after (y/n) give him both of her hand,Kita pick up his necktie and then Wrap it's around her wrist tightly and then He's put them on the headboard that prevent her from moving and Touching herself.  
He's lean back to kiss her lip and then he's trail his mouth from Neck until his face is between her thigh.  
He's Look up at her abit  
"(Y/N) are you sure??"he's ask With a concern  
"Yes please!!!"She's moan out.  
"Well if I'm gonna Fck you,I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfy"  
"Just Fck me Already Shin nyaaaaa"  
He's smirk and then he's buried his face between her thigh and suck on her Cl!t and then he's insert 2 of long finger deep inside her cunt that make her arch her back and moan loudly.  
"Ahhhhhhh Shinsuke hah please suck me more ahhhhhh"She's close her eye and and moan loudly,she's didn't even care that the neighbor might hear her or not.  
"Your Wish is my command baby girl"  
He's lick on her wet fold and start to insert another finger inside her cunt and curl them inside her.he's pull his face away from her cunt and just to look at her lewd expression.  
"Ahhhhhh I feel like that I'm going to cum nyaaa"  
After heard like that Kita smirk at her and slow down his finger and then lean closer to face.  
"Would you like to cum on my finger or my mouth princess?"  
"On your tongue hah"  
He's smirk at her and then he's make his way to her cunt and then He's Pull of his finger from her cunt and then Replace it with his tongue.  
"Nyaaaa I'm cumming"  
"Cum for me baby girl"  
And then she's cum on his face and Kita drink all her juice and didnt even waste a drop.  
(Y/n) try to calm down from her high and then she's feel Kita hot tougne still Fcking her cunt.she's try to close her legs to stop him but he's spread them apart.  
"Wait nyaaaaa I'm still sensitive Nyaaa let me Re-rest ahhhh"  
"Shhhhh let me have my meal abit baby girl, your cunt Taste so sweet,just cum on my tongue for 1 more"  
she's nod at him with her eyes are full of tear. and he's smile gently at her before he's eating her out like a man starve.(Y/N) orgasam build up fast.  
"Ahhhhh faster I'm cumming haaaaah"She's cried out  
"Cum on my face my pretty girl"  
and then she's cum on his face.Kita Get up from her cunt and then he's start to wipe his face off and start to lick his finger that still have her juice clean.Kita look at her teary eyes and her mouth hang open.he's lean closer to her face  
"Is your heat gone yet (Y/N)?"Kita ask her With a worry Voice  
She's shake his head and answer him  
"Nope it's not gone yet"  
"Do you want to continue?"  
"Yes but let me rest for a while,I'm still sensitive"She's breathless said.  
Kita give her a warm smile and kiss her forehead.  
"Okay sure my omega,I promise I'm going to be gentle as much as I can"  
(Y/N) Look up at him and give him a smile.  
"Yes please my Alpha"  
Kita Face is blush by the way she's call him her alpha and make his heart beat fast,even thought he's know this might just a one night stan for them.  
After calm down from her high for 5minute,(y/n) decide to say  
"Shinsuke~Hah~ I'm ready"  
After heard her said like that,Kita Look at her and get on the top of her again.He's line up his thick Cock infront of her entrance.before Kita insert his member inside her,He's Look at her with a concern on his face first.  
"I'm going to put it in,So please tell me if it's hurt or too much"  
(Y/N) nod at him with a smile on her face that tell him to not worry about her.  
Kita Insert his Hard Thick cock inside her by inch and inch until his cock buried inside her and there still 2inches.Because of his Cock is big and Thick that make (Y/N) have a hard time to adjust and make her crying mess.  
"Wait,It's too big"(Y/N) cry out.  
Kita wipe her tear out and try to comfort her.  
"Shhhhh don't worry,the pain will go away soon,You taking me like a good girl you are,my pretty girl,just 2inch more I'll insert it slowly"  
And then he's insert 2inches more of his cock inside her until it's disapear inside her cunt that make her cry hard.  
"Ahhhhhh I can't Nyaaaa it's too big"  
"It's okay trust me pretty girl,Tell me when you want me to move"  
(Y/N) has no choice so she just nod at him.  
After 5minute of adjusting his Thick cock,(Y/N) Get used to the pain and have enough confident to tell Kita to move.  
"Move but slowly please"  
"Okay sure my Omega"Kita Answer Her With a smile and Then Start to move slowly and gentle as much as he can because he don't want to hurt her.  
"Shinsuke~~~Nyaaa~~ faster please"She's moan out with tears on her face.  
Kita start to move faster and his hands went to untie the necktie That wrap around her.Both of (Y/N) hands is free for awhile and then Kita pin both of her hands with both of his hands on each of her side and intertwine his fingers with her.Kita lower his face and kiss her passionately.both of their tongue fight for dominance and Of course That Kita win and then he's explore her inside her mouth.after get enough of her mouth Kita start to travel his mouth down to her neck and lick it and then bite its gently cause he's scared that he's might leave some bite mark on her neck and then he's buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"I wish that I can mark her but I'm scared that she don't love me back"

(Y/N) moan only get louder by each Thrust of Kita.  
She's Start to feel her orgsam was approach her.  
"Shinsuke nyaaaaa I'm going to cum nyaaaa"  
"Me too ahhhhhhh"His moan slip out of his mouth.with 2-3 more Thrust both of them cum together.Kita lay down on her carefully trying not to crush her with his weight.Both of Them are breathless after the hot section segg They make.Kita Pull Out his cock from her swollen cunt and then get up from her and lay down next to her.  
"Is there anything you need (Y/N)?"  
(Y/N) shake her head and answer him  
"Nothing I just want you to hug me for tonight"She's Answer Him With a smile on her face.Kita smile back at her and then pull her closer to his body and hug her tightly and that make her feel warm.Because of how warm and Tight Kita Hug Her,it's not Take to long to make her fall asleep.Kita Look down at her sleepy face with a happiness on his face and then he's put his chin on her head and start to confess her something.  
"I love you since The first day I met you when you're still 7 years old,Nanase (Y/N)"  
And it's not take to much to time For Kita Fall a Sleep With (y/N) sleep in his arm.  
___________|||||_____


	7. Baka..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I delete the previous chapter because I copy the wrong chapter I hope u guy don’t mind me:>

7am at Kita's Apartment  
A (H/C) Messy Girl Open Her Eyes And Try to sit up.(Y/N) found herself nake inside the Blanket and look around the room.  
"Weird!!!That not my rooom and what happen to me?"  
She's about to panic and then she's remember what happen last night.  
"Ohhhhh shit this Embarrassing, I guess he's already the apartment and go to work already"  
(Y/N) try to get up from Kita's bed but her body are like a jelly.  
"I guess I just stay here and wait for my legs can walk again"

While (Y/N) is completely lost in thought,The Bedroom door was open by the Handsome Alpha Who wear White short and black shirt.Kita Walk Inside his room with the plate of Breakfast and glass of water on it.He's Walk Toward Her And put the plate on the table that near his bed and sit down next to (Y/N).Kita Tap her shoulder and (Y/N) is back to reality.She's turn her face to face Kita And she's start to blush.  
"Ohayo (Y/N)"Kita said With a smile on his face  
"Ohayo Boss"  
"How is your sleep?"  
"I'm good how about you?"  
"Same here,By the way did I went a little bit rough last night?"Kita ask with a concern  
(Y/N) blush at his Question and she's shook her head.  
"Ohhhh That Good Then,Can you move well?"  
"Nope,My body kinda feel like a jelly"  
"Ohhhhhh I have to Feed you breakfast and Clean you up then"  
(Y/N) blush harder at what he's said and start to panic.  
"Nahhh it's okay Boss,You can go to work now,I can do everything by myself"  
Kita shook his head at her Protest.  
"Nope It's my fault (Y/N),I'm the one Who make you like This (Y/N)"  
"Nooo Boss,Yesterday I'm in heat and thank to you I can get rid of it"  
"But you kinda still sore"  
"It's okay Boss,I'm gonna feel better soon,you don't have to worry about it and by the way you gonna late for your work"  
Kita had enough of her Protest,So He's decide to scared her a little.Kita Put his finger on her mouth and lean closer to her.  
"If you gonna talk back to me more,I'm gonna do it again and you gonna be Extra sore because I'm not gonna be gentle like last night"he's said With a Serious Voice While his aura darken.  
(Y/N)'s Face is red as Tomato While her body shiver at what he's said and she's just lost to him and let him do whatever he want.  
"Okay Boss,I'm sorry that I'm talking back to you"  
Kita's Aura Get back To Usual And he's pat her head.  
"That my good girl,now I'm gonna feed you"Kita said and Then he's take the plate on his hand.  
(Y/N) blush at his words and her heard beat so fast.

"How can he's be so perfect even though he's so bossy???he's gonna make me fall for him more."

"(Y/N) Open your mouth" Kita said While He's try to feed her with a spoon.(Y/N) Open her mouth and Kita Take the spoon inside her mouth and then (Y/N) take the piece of food that on the spoon and chew it.While (Y/N) chewing the piece of food inside her mouth,Her cheek got chubby that make her look more cute.

"She's Look So Cute,I'm gonna make her mine one day"

Both of them repeat the action until the plate empty.Kita Put the plate back on the table and take the glass of water.Kita Hand her a glass of water and she's Accept it,(y/n) drink the water until it's empty.She's give Kita back the glass of water and Kita Take It From Her And put it back.Kita wipe her mouth with his Thumb.  
"Let's Get you clean up"Kita said and then carry her nake body in Bridal to the bathroom.  
(Y/N) is Embarrassing because her body is full display on his eye and she's still shy even Though Kita Already saw and touched her body already.Kita Notice this   
"There is no point to be embarrassed,I already saw and touch every part of your body and none of them are untouched"  
(Y/n) got even redder at what Kita said and he's Just Chuckle at her.  
_____\\\\\\\\_______  
In The Bathroom

Kita Carefully put (Y/N) on the bath that already have bubble and water on it.Kita sit on the chair that beside the bath and then he's pull the Shampoo bottle and pure the shampoo all over her wet hair and start to wash her hair.Kita wash her hair gently while (y/n) relaxing.  
"Boss, Can I ask you something?"  
"Ohhhh okay sure"  
"Aren't you afraid that We will be late for work?"  
"Nope,If we're late,Just tell the other 3 and they will understand"  
"Ohhhhh"  
"And Then Dont worry that they will tease us,if they tease us I'll Lecture them"  
"Ohhhhh okay Boss,I hope so"She's Chuckle For abit  
Kita Just smile and said  
"Hahahah Ofc I would do That If they tease us"  
______\\\\\\\\_____  
After Bathing (Y/N) for 15minute,Kita Carried Her Out of bathroom and put her on the bed and then sit next to her.  
"Can you move your body now?"  
"Yes,I can move it very well"she's said cheerfully  
"ohhhh That Good Then,Can you wear your clothes by yourself?"  
(Y/n) didn't answer Kita but she's nod at him instead.  
"Ohhhhh tell me when you finish,I'll wait outside of the room,and the clothes is on the table"  
"Yes,Sir"she's said cutely  
Kita Chuckle at her cuteness,He's giggle at her and squeeze both of her Cheek with both of his hand and then walk out of the room and then close the soft.  
After Kita Walk Out of the room,(Y/N)'s grab the plastic bag on the table that beside the bed.She's pull the clothes out of the plastic bag and she's See the white blouse,Blazer and blue skirt also there is a (F/C)panty and (F/C)bra that make her face red.

"This is so embarrassed"

After 10minute of wearing her clothes work uniform,She's Walk Out of the room and saw Kita rest his back on the wall that beside the bedroom door While he's focusing on his phone screen.  
"Hey boss,I'm already finished"  
After heard (Y/N) Voice,Kita turn his face toward her  
"Ohhhh you wearing your clothes faster than I thought and did they fit your body or not"  
She's shyly nod at him  
"And by the way Boss,How The do you know the size undergarments that I wear?"  
Kita Laugh at her question and then he's walk toward her and lean closer to her and then he's said  
"Well,last night I've been touching you alot and mostly I already sucked and Touched at your sweet Br3ast and cunt already,How come I wouldn't know that"He's smirk slyly.  
After heard what Kita said,(Y/n)'s Face Start to blush so hard and then she's start to panic  
"Aye~~~Baka, Why you so perverted?"she's call him Baka while Kita's aura begin to darken again.Kita suddenly push (Y/n) against the wall that make (Y/n) get scared.Kita lean his face closer to her ear and whisper something to her ear  
"(Y/n) did you forgot that I'm your boss?"  
"Sorry boss,I didn't mean to call you Like That, it won't happen again"(Y/N) apologizing while her eyes close.  
"Well I should punish you for calling me Like That"  
After heard that Kita Will punish her that make her more scared and her heart beat like crazy.  
Kita give a peck and her lip that make her calm down and then she's open her eyes and see that Kita comeback to his Usual aura.Kita Chuckle at her and said  
"Well sorry for making you scared and uncomfortable,I just want to tease you"  
"Nahhh it's okay Boss"  
"Hahahah wait for me,I'm changing into my work suit for minutes"  
"Okay Boss"She's Just gave him a warm smile that spread wide on her face and Kita Return Her With his warm smile and then went inside the bedroom to change his clothes.

"Why He's such a gentleman and Pervert at the same time????He's make my heart beat like crazy,My Baka Boss"


	8. His Little Fox

At Thursday Evening  
"Please Gou!!!!!let me Borrow Your dress"  
(Y/N) get home earlier than usual because everyone in the Company Finished their work earlier than usual and everyone also get home earlier usual too.  
And now she's here, begging Gou To land (Y/N) her dress.  
"You know (N/N)-chan,I don't have any fancy dress and that event that you tell me about is for the millionaire or The company's bosses and those dress of mine are too cheap too wear at that kind of event"no matter how many to time Gou refuse her,She's still begging her to land her a dress.  
"But atleast you have some beautiful dresses, and I didn't even have any of it"(Y/N) beg Gou With Her Puppy Eyes.  
Gou sign at her stubbornness  
"(N/N)-Chan why don't you ask your bosses take you to the Expensive Outfit shop? I heard that they treat you like a princess I'm sure that they'll help you out"  
"But Gou-San!!!!! They also tell me Like That Too But I refuse Them because they will buy their outfit at Tokyo and they also said that they will pay my dress with their money and I don't want them to waste any money on me and I also tell them that I'll just borrow your dress"(Y/N) frown  
The red hair girl just sign and shake her head at the (H/C) girl hair.  
"Look (N/N)-chan,You know that All your bosses adore you so much and they'll never think that they wasting money on you"  
"But....." when (y/n) about to finish her sentence Gou cut her off  
"No but,Let them pay you a dress"Gou said With a warm smile on her face  
"Ohhhh But Why would they do That?"  
"You know (N/N)-chan,They adore you so much and Alway take care of you because you're part of Them so don't think that they'll wasting money"  
"Ohhhh okay I'll tell Boss Kita About that"  
"Talking about your boss,Do u love him ?"Gou ask her with a teasing voice  
(Y/N) got blush and shy to answer the question because it's true that she has a crush on Kita but she's too shy to tell Gou.  
After Gou saw (Y/N) get shy,Gou chuckle at her and said  
"Come On (N/N)-Chan,Even thought you don't answer me,I already know that you love him"Gou Continue to tease Her.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Ohhhh come on (n/n)-chan, The way you look at him,The way you smile at him And most of all You only have your Eyes on him most of time"  
(Y/N) blush at what Gou said because all of her words are true.  
"Ohhhh okay you win Gou but please don't tell my brother and That Baka Rin"  
"Well you think we don't Know that My dear (Y/N)?"  
Rin come out from nowhere while Haru walk beside him.(Y/N) shock and then sent a dead glare to Rin and Rin just laugh at her.Haru And Rin come to sit infront of them and put the plastic bags on the table.  
"How long have you two been here?"Ask by Gou   
"well we just arrive here a while ago,Me and Haru were happen to hear what you Two said"Said by Rin  
"So you two heard all what we said right"Ask by (Y/N)  
"Not really,We Just happen to heard start from Gou teasing You (Y/N)"Haru answer his sister calmly   
"Ohhhh by the way how do y'all know that I have a big ass Crush on my boss?"(Y/N) ask them shyly.  
All of them just chuckle at what she's ask and then Rin start to tease her  
"Ohhh my Dear (Y/n),I know that since I saw Kita-kun for the first time and you two act like a couple infront of my face and you even Cursed me at the back of your mind because I interrupted you two sweet moment"Rin tease her with his laughing voice   
"Damn You Shark man"(Y/N) Grit Her teeth and Send death glares to Rin that only make Rin laugh harder  
"Well Onii-chan how do you know about that?"(Y/N) turn her head to Haru and ask him  
"Ohhh (Y/N) it's too easy,you and Kita-kun met each other since you two were a kid and you and him Meet Each Other In The snowy day and You know the rumor right"Haru answer his sister with a small smile on his face.  
After (Y/N) heard what Haru said,She's remember everything.The Day When she and Kita Meet each other,The day when Kita approach her and help her find Haru.  
"Soo The Rumors are true"She's Thought  
"Haru!!!!!!!Why You dont Tell me about that??"Rin Shout And pout at his wife with His Puppy Eyes.  
Haru Just Chuckle at his husband.  
"Sorry Rin I Think That you don't want to know about this"  
"Hahahah it's okay now Haru,I Love You Babe"Rin said While His Hand sneak and wrap around Haru's waist and Pull Him closer to him  
"I Love You Too,Rin"  
When Both of Them about to kiss each other on the lip,Gou and (Y/N) Cough And Make Them Stop the track.Rin Send (Y/N) And His sister a death glare and (Y/N) And Gou try to hold their laugh.Haru Stay calm as ever but in his mind he's secretly Cursing His sister and Gou.  
"Before You Two kissing each other,get a room!!!"said by Gou  
"Ohhh C'mon Gou,You Just Single And Jealous me because I have a wife"Rin Teasing his sister.Gou pout at Rin because All the word that Rin said are true.  
"Well atleast you two should know our feeling that we're single"Said by (Y/N)  
"Ohhhh (Y/N),You gonna have Kita As Your mate soon and you will be no longer be single like My sister"Rin teasing.  
"Not really,I'm scared that he won't feel the same way as me"(Y/N) frowned.  
"(Y/N) what make you think like that?"Haru ask Her .  
"Well,He's so perfect and everything about him are perfect and there is no way that he's gonna love me back"  
Gou Smack (Y/N)'s shoulder and said  
"Ohhh come on (Y/N) don't think like that,You two look so good together and he's Alway care about you and there is no way that he won't love you back"Gou cup her cheek.  
"Yeah Gou is Right.He's Alway concern about you and Alway Been there For you whenever you need him and if he doesn't love you back.I'm gonna make him regret"Harucomfort his sister.  
"Yeah.If he doesn't love you back,He wouldn't help you solve your problem that night"Rin said With a teasing voice.  
"What problem,Rin?"(Y/n) Dumbfound.  
"Ohhh C'mon (Y/N),Dont act like that we don't know what happen between you and your boss at that night"Rin continue to tease her  
(Y/N) Face got blush and The Other laugh at her.  
"Forget about that night,It was just an accident"(Y/N) shyly said.  
Rin,Haru And Gou Just continue laugh at her and (Y/N) Giving up and decide to laugh with them.  
While all of them laughing with each other they hear the bell ring.  
"Ohhh well I'm gonna go to open the door"(Y/N) get up from her sit And walk toward the door and open them.  
After she's open The Door she's saw all of Haru's And Rin's bestfriends.All of Them smile warmly at her and (Y/N) smile Warmly at Them back.  
"(Y/N)-chan it's Been A while Since I met you"The Yellow Hair Omega boy hug her tightly and She's hug him back  
"Ohhh Nagisa-kun it's been a while and I miss All of you"She's give the others Her warm smile while hug Nagisa and They smile at her back.  
"Nigasa-kun you shouldn't hug her that much,I'm jealous You know"The tall Alpha blue hair boy pout at his Wife while holding Their 3 years old Son.Nagisa let go of (Y/N) And turn his head to his husband and smile   
"Hahah dun worry Rei-chan,I won't leave you"  
"I know Hunni"  
Both of them smile happily at each other.(Y/N) take their son in to her arm and kiss him gently and the son just smile at her.  
"By The way,All of you should come in,Nii-chan,Rin And Gou are waiting for you"(Y/N) Tell Them  
"Ohhh yeah we should head in"All of Them said and then go in the house.  
All of them got in the house and Make theirselve Comfortable In The Nanase's House.all of Them Talk a lot about their life and their day it's make them got more comfortable with each other.  
"By the way (Y/n), When are you gonna Confess to your boss"The Cotton candy Pink hair beta boy(idk should I make Kisumi Omega or Alpha so I made him Beta instead://)ask her with his Teasing voice  
"I don't know Kisumi-kun,I feel like I'm gonna get rejected By him and after that I can't look straight at him"(Y/N) answer him with a frown on her face  
Sousuke Smack Kisumi Shoulder And said  
"Well Kisumi,You Shouldn't ask (Y/n) like that,She's got shy and embarrassed to tell the truth"Sousuke Yell at Him  
"Owww owww I'm know I'm sorry"Kisumi put his hands on his head and Fake pout.  
"Oiii you Guy should stop asking me about my boss,it's too embarrassed to Tell of you about it"She's pout at them and that only make them want to know more about it.  
"Well well (Y/N)-chan,All of Know you well and you don't need To hide it for us"Makoto Said With his teasing voice and the other also agree what Makoto said.  
(Y/N) sigh in defeat and decide to tell everything about her and Kita to them because she's got no choice.  
_____\\\\\\\\\\____  
Skip(sorry y'all I'm too lazy;__;)  
After meeting and having fun with everyone,All of Haru's and Rin's Friend got back to home.Rin,Haru,Gou And (Y/N) go back to their own room.(Y/N) drop herself on the bed and take her phone That on her bed and start text to her boss.

To Kita Shinsuke:  
From Nanase (Y/n):   
Hey boss are you free right now?

To Nanase (Y/n)  
From Kita Shinsuke:  
Yeah I'm alway free for you.  
Do you need anything (Y/n)?

To Kita Shinsuke  
From Nanase (Y/N):  
Ohhh yeah I'm changing my mind now about the dress to the event.Gou doesn't land me her dress and she's tell me that I should let you And The Other Bosses to pay the dress for me.Im sorry for that boss but I got no choice.

Kita chuckle at message and then start to message back

To Nanase (Y/N)  
From Kita Shinsuke:  
Hahah don't worry (Y/N). Me and the boys can pay for your dress and no need to worry about anything.

To Kita Shinsuke   
From Nanase (Y/N):  
Ohhh Thank you so much Boss.  
Goodnight and Sweetdream Boss>,<💗.

(Y/n) send the message to Kita While her face is blushing like crazy.  
Kita on the other hand smile at her message and then respond back with his Sweet message

To Nanase (Y/N)  
From Kita Shinsuke:  
Hahahaha goodnight and Sweetdream to you too my Cute Secretary And go to bed early. You have work tomorrow my little fox :)))❤️.

And then both of them turn off their message.  
After (Y/N) saw what Kita Send to her,She's blush like crazy and can't stay still on her bed.  
"Did he just call me his Little fox?Ohhh god he's make me blushing and my heart beat like crazy"She's scream in her head with happiness.  
"I guess I got some hope now"


	9. In the Hotel room(Lemons)

Day went by.It's already Friday Night and The Inarizaki bosses and Their Manager are Already at the five star Fancy suit and Dress Shop.This Fancy Dress And suit shop is known as the most famous and expensive in Japan.The cheapest dress and suit are atleast 800$.  
Right now,(Y/n) is really stuck choosing her dress while the other already Choosing their suit.Kita Walk toward her and ask her  
"(Y/n)!!!It have been 1hour already you haven't find any dress that you love yet"  
"Ohhh I'm sorry Boss,The dresses are so expensive and all of them are too fancy for me"(Y/N) said While she's still try to find her dress.  
"Ohhhh yeah,Just Choose the dress that you love and don't worry about the price"  
"Ohhh okay Boss"  
10minute later~~~  
"Boss I'm already find the dress"(Y/n) said While Run toward where all the bosses sit.All of them turn their face toward her.  
"Ohhhhh That Great"said by Osamu  
"If you already find your dress,You should try it on"said by Suna.  
(Y/n) give them a smile and nod her head.  
"Okay sure Boss"and Then she's head toward the changing room.after 5minute of changing,(Y/N) come out with a beautiful fancy dress.It's really suit her so well,and the dress show abit of cleverage.  
The bosses look at her with their mouth hang open and admire how pretty is she and also she's look really sexy.  
"Uhmmmm does this dress suit me well?"She's ask them with an embarrassing voice.  
"Of course (Y/n)-chan,it's really suit you"Ginjima Answer her While he give her his warm smile.  
"Yeah Gin is Right (Y/n)"Said by Aran.  
"Thank You Guy very much,I guess I'll choose this one"she's said With a smile on her face.  
"Okay sure (Y/n) we will pay that dress for you later"Said by Atsumu.

By the time pass,all the bosses already finish trying their suit and all of their suit it's really Fit them well.All of Them When to pay their dress.(Y/n) put the dress to the cashier first.The cashier check the dress price and said  
"This dress cost for 1500$(Sorry I'm bad at this and this is not the original price;_;)"  
After hear what the cashier said,It's really shock (Y/n) a lot.  
"Ohhhh well I never know the dress can be this expensive,I'm sorry bosses"She's apologize to them.  
They just chuckle at her.  
"It's okay (Y/n),You don't have to worry About this"  
Kita said to her.  
(Y/n) just sign and nod at him.Kita and The Other smile back at her and paid the dress and suit.

Timeskip

All of them are now arrive At the five star Hotel.All of Them enter the hotel and go to ask the stuff about the room.  
"Hello,How Many Rooms are Available?"Suna ask the stuff Politely.  
"We only have 4 rooms more"  
"Ohhhhh And how many beds does the rooms have?"  
"Well One of the room have 1 bed,and 2 rooms have 2 beds and The last one have 3 beds"  
"Ohhhh well Thank For Telling" Suna Thank The Stuff and Then he's turn back to the other.  
"Well,Since this hotel only have 4 rooms available.We need to settle who sleep with who?"said by Suna  
"Well Can Be the one who settle this?"Said by Kita.  
The others Nod at him and then he's start to settle  
"Suna,Ren And Aran going to sleep in the room that have 3 beds, and The twins gonna sleep with each other at the room that have 2 beds, also Akagi and Gin gonna sleep at the room that have 2 beds too.Me and (Y/n) will share the same room,Are you all okay with it?"  
All of them agree and But (Y/n) raise her hand up like she has a question to ask him.  
"(Y/n) what do you want to ask me?"Kita ask her Calmly.  
"Ummmmm Boss,Are you sure that you gonna sleep The Same room as me?"She's ask him Shyly  
"Yeah why not?Are you not comfortable with me?  
"Noo,Boss I'm just asking you hehehe"  
"Ohhh okay That Good Then"Kita said To her with a smile on his face.  
The twins and Suna just look at them and start some gossip.  
"Hey 'Samu,Suna"Atsumu whisper at them.  
"What is it 'Tsumu?"Osamu Whisper Back.  
"Since (Y/n) became Kita-san's Secretary,He's start to smile a lot,unlike before He's rarely smile"Said by Atsumu  
"Yeah You are right Atsumu!!"Suna whisper back at him.  
"Maybe Kita-San has a crush on her?"Ask by Osamu  
"Ofc he is"Suna Answer Him Quietly.  
"Why are you so sure about that,Suna?"Ask by Atsumu.  
"Are you two stupid????Remember the first day that we met (Y/n)?He's really protective over her, and everything about him is (Y/n).Both of Them really close to each other, and also Don't you saw the way Kita-kun Look at her?I'm 100% sure that he's Fcking love her but he's don't want to confess it To (Y/n) because he's scared that (Y/n) gonna reject him!!!"Suna madly Whisper to them.  
"Ohhhh yeahhh Suna,You got the point"Atsumu Whisper.  
"Suna,Atsumu And Osamu What are you three gossiping about?"Kita Cut Them Off.Three of Them Look at Him and gulp because they know that They gonna Get scold by Him.  
"Ohhhh nothing Important,Kita-san"Atsumu Answer Him with a fake smile on his face while the inside of his mind start to panicky and beg for life because he's know that if Kita know about what They gossip about,They gonna be Death of him.  
"Ohhh okay but if I know what you three gossip about,You Guy gonna be death of me"Kita warn them dangerously.  
"Well you guy should hurry and go to rest at your room it's already 9:45PM"  
"Okay Got It"All of Them said and Then they on their way to their Hotel rooms for 1-2 night.  
______|||_____  
In Kita and (Y/n)'s room

(Y/n) was sitting on The bed and watching Wotakoi: Love is hard for Otaku(Sorry I didn't watch a lot of romance anime so I just use this one;-;).while watching it,She's kinda whine a lot.  
"This anime make me feel so single"She's whine  
"If you feel that single you should find a boyfriend,(Y/n)"Kita said While he's came of the bathroom.  
He's topless,and he's Wear a Gray Sweatpant And the tower was all over his shoulder and also There is some water drop from his wet hair.  
(Y/n)'s Mouth Open Wide And She's slightly drool because She's find that The Shirtless Kita Look Hawt af.  
"Damn He's Look So Hot,His Body is so Muscular also his Biceps and His Finger are littery Long And Slimpy,I just Want Him To Choke me hikhik"She's accidentally Whisper about it quietly and start to lost in Though.It's nearly Heard But It's loud enough for Kita to hear it.

"Well I just Gonna Do That To Her like she's want to" he's Said In his mind

"Am I That Handsome To making you start to drool, my dear Little Fox?"He's Teasing Her with a Slight smirk on his face.  
(Y/n) snap out of her horny Thought and Then bring back to reality after heard what he's said.  
"Ehhhh Boss???"She's acting Dumbfounded because she didn't want him to know about her Horny thought.Kita Chuckle At her and Then walk toward her and the sit next to her in the bed.  
"Hahaha Nothing (Y/n) I'm just teasing you"He's giggle at her acting dumbfound face.  
And also He's know that (Y/n) is acting innocent infront of Him because she didn't want him to find out about her horny thought so he's just playing along with her for a while.  
"Hahahaha Boss I'm just spacing out and don't get what you talking about"She's put her hand at the back her head and Laugh nervously at Him.  
"By the way (Y/n),Other than work time Please call me Shin instead of Boss"  
"Ohhh okay,Shin-Chan"She's said With a huge smile on her face.Kita just Smile Back Her.suddently one of hand snatch on her waist and pull her closer to him.  
"Well if you don't mind,Can I touch you for a "Little Bit""?He's Innocently smile at her but little she's didn't know that This Innocent smile Is a facade.  
(Y/n) Blush at his sudden Action But she's just nod at him.  
"Well are you sure that are u comfortable with this?"Kita Alway make sure that she's comfortable with everything he's do  
"Yeahhhh why not?It's not like that you never touching me before so it's okay heheh"She's shyly said.  
"Ohhh okay don't complain after what happen,My Little fox"He's said With a raspy voice and the aura around his eye begin to dark and full with lust.then he's lean closer to her ear and (Y/n) can feel his breath on her neck that send Shiver down her spine.Kita's hand that on her Shoulder travel to her neck and then he's bring his other hand to her neck and then he's suddenly wrap his fingers around neck and that make her eye went wide.

"What In The world Happening?"She's panick In her mind.

"Ohhh my dear Little fox,Do you think That I didn't heard you Whispering that you want my long and slimpy fingers to choke you huh??"He's teasing her and then he's head went back to look at her shock expression.(Y/n) get shock after she's hear what he said and she's didn't even answer his question.

"Ohhhh noo I'm gonna Get f*ck Right now!!!"

"Ohhh you gonna Ignore My Question now?"  
"........"No respond from Her.  
He's begin to mad.Suddenly he's got an idea to make her talk.His long and slimpy finger Start to Tighten around her neck that make her begin to choked.Kita begin to kiss (Y/n) passionately leave no time for her to breath.While he's kissing her,He's unwrap his hands around her neck and then his hands went down on her body and Then Start to tear her shirt that cover her body.Since she's very Comfortable with Kita So she didn't bother to wear Bra at all.  
Kita Squeeze both of Breast roughly that make her gasp and then he's Take this chance to slip his tongue and then he's start to explore her wet Cavern and then he's break the kiss and the bit her lip and then he's look at her flushed face.Her face is Blushing red and There some tear that fall out from her eyes that Turn him on more.  
"God,You Look So Beautiful,Angel"He's said with sexy voice and then trail his mouth further down to her neck and go her neck a light peck.Before he can mark her,Kita look up at (Y/N) With his eyes.  
(Y/n) know that Kita want to mark her so she's just nod and said  
"Just mark me as your mate already,Shin!!"She's breathlessly said.  
Kita Smirk against her neck and then start to suck her neck hard and it's begin to Left Hickeys on her neck.He's continue Suck Her neck down to her collar bone.after Suck many marks on her Collar bone and Neck he's pull away both of his hand on her mouth and get up To look at her.(Y/n) sit on the bed beside him breathlessly and her neck and collar bone are full of Hickeys That Kita give her and also her hair is so messy,topless,and some tears drop out of her eyes that make she's look so sexy that Kita More turn on.He's push (Y/n) to make her lay her back against the bed and then pull her pants along with panty down to her legs and throw it's away across the room like they're nothing.And then he's grab the Towel That still on his shoulder to Tie her hand up the Headboard,Grab 2 random Ribbon That In The table that near the bed.1 For Blindfold Her And The Other 1 For gagged her to prevent her make any sound because he's didn't want anyone to here.  
(Y/n) feel extra sensitive than the last time that both of them did it together and she's know After by the time that Kita is done with her,She'll feel extra sore because he's not gonna be gentle Like the the first time.  
Kita Take his time to admire how (Y/n) look,All ties up for Him and submissive underneath him.He's went down to her side to bite her earlobe and said  
"I'm not gonna be gentle like days ago...So prepare yourself I'm gonna Mark you up,F*ck you senseless and I won't take any complain from you And not gonna Stop because you're the one who want this from the start"He's said with raspy voice that send shiver down to her spine.He's went down to her breast and take one of the breast into his mouth and suck it's hard and bit her nipple enough to make her cry out while one of his hand kneading and pinch her nipple roughly that make her back arch.While Kita's Mouth And Hand busy with (Y/n)'s breast,his free hand went down to her wet soaking cunt and give her clit a pinch that make her cry even more because she's too Sensitive from the blindfold that cut off her vision.Even thought she's too sensitive and drawn in too much pleasure that he's give her,Kita's show no mercy,He's begin to Slip 4 Fingers inside her that make her back arch with pain and pleasure.Kita curl and Thrust his fingers inside and outside of her in his fast pace not bother to slowing down While his mouth still on her breast,bit her nipple hard and leaving marks on it too and then he went to give her other breast the same attention.After few minute have Pass he has enough of toying with her breast and then he's pull his free hand to her neck and choke her lightly but that enough to me her cough.He's feel Her inside tighten around his fingers and he's know that she's gonna cum soon.  
"Ohhh If my little slutty fox gonna cum soon?"Kita said With his sexy voice.  
"Ohhhh wait I forget that you can't talk,I guess you gonna cum soon because you tighten around my fingers"  
When (Y/n) is about to release her first Orgsam Of the night,Kita suddenly pull his fingers out of her and She's whine Through gag.Kita chuckle at her frustration and smirk and then he's went down between her legs and put legs on both side of his shoulders and start to eat her out like a starve man.He's give her cl!t A kitten lick and then shove his Tongue inside her alongside with his Fingers that make her back arch pain Mix with pleasure.He's Suck Her Clit and then lick her Wet Slit harshly that send make her shiver and squirming even more.  
Because of she's squirming and moving a lot,Kita decide to give her Warning   
"If You keep squirming and moving like this,I might Punish you more and you may not like it"He's said against Her Cunt while eating her out.  
After heard what he's said,She's decide her stay Still as much as she can because she's didn't want to get Punish more by Him.  
Kita Continue to eat her out While his free hand is rest on her Stomach to prevent her from moving.  
(Y/n) feel like she's coming and Kita Know That Because she's tighten around his fingers and tongue.This Time Kita Didn't bother to pull away but he's only get rougher with her and make her C*m in his tongue alot and some are dripping on his Chin.He's lick his mouth clean and his finger that cover with her Juice and then continue to eat her out through the Orgsam.She's tried to pull Kita Away from her cunt by kicking her legs and pull herself away from him but Kita hardly Grip On both of her thighs that leave some marks.  
"Ohhhh is it too much for you my slutty Little fox?  
Too bad I'm just barely start"and then he's bitting and start to leave some marks on both of her inner thighs first before Dive back to eat her out again.  
(Y/n) gasps around the gags and move around the restraint.She's feel like Her next Something gonna come out of her and she's know that she's gonna make such a big mess.So she's tried to move away from Kita But Kita Spank her cl!t hard and that the sigh that she's should not move.  
Kita continue to eat her out until She's squirting in his mouth and some are dripping on his chin down to his Muscular Torso.Kita Release the grip on both of her thighs and pull his face away from her cunt just to see her F*ck out Face.Kita Untie the ribbon that cover her eyes and the gags that wrap around her mouth and untied the towel that wrap around her her.(Y/n) half lid eyes tried adjust the light slowly and her mouth breathlessly open tried to catch the breath and some drool are dripping out of her mouth and hoping that this already over .Kita admire her Fck out expression that make him want to break her even more.Kita Pull his Sweatpant along his boxer out of his legs and position His hard cock infront of her entrance and then insert it's inside without giving her any warning.(Y/n) Eyes shot open and moan loudly,try to push Kita away by pushing his shoulder.  
"Shin hahhhhh Tooooo ..Much!!!"  
Kita Pin both of wrist with his one hand and then lean closer to ear and said  
"Too bad,I don't want to hear any complain from you and that what you get from acting dumbfounded on me"  
He's bite her Earlobe.Kita Only relentless went inside and outside of her roughly that make her cry out even more.  
(Y/n) Eyes roll back and back arching painfully Due the overstimulation.  
"Ohhhh aren't you afraid that Other won't hear you baby girl?"He's smirk  
(Y/n) is too fuck out and can't even answer his question.  
"Ahhhhhhh Shin ahhhh!please ahhhh Slo...slow down ahhh"she's whine loudly and beg for mercy.  
But Kita only increase her pace that make her only moan louder and then Kita Went down to kiss her aggressively.  
______\\\\\\\\_____  
There is something that both of them know.Little they don't know Is Suna And The twins lean their ears to the door and know what they doing all the time.  
"Woahhhh I know That Kita-San is wild but not this wild!!!!"Said by Atsumu.  
"Yeah I know,Well I guess we should Get (Y/n) a wheelchair tomorrow"said by Osamu  
"Yeah I guess so,By the way I also record the voice so I can tease Kita-San about this when I'm in good mood"Said by Suna  
"Ohhh C'mon Suna,You should think about (Y/n) Too,If you teasing Him about this Kita-San might go rougher with her next time"said by Atsumu  
"Yeahhhh I'm so pity on her that Kita-San is too rough with her"Said by Osamu  
"Oiiii what are you 3 doing at Kita And (Y/n)'s Door"Aran Cut Them Off by asking them clueless.  
"Ohhh Aran-kun you're interrupted us from knowing the tea"Said by Suna  
"Yeahhh by the way Aran-kun why are you here?"Osamu ask him while he's still lean his ear against the door.  
"Well Suna said that he's will go out of room abit and then he's taking too long so imma go to find him all by myself and I found you three here at Kita's door"Aran annoyed said.  
"Ohhhh don't worry Aran-kun you go first imma stay here a little bit longer"Suna said to Aran While his ear is still leaning against Kita and (Y/n) door.  
"Okay But You Guy Need to give both of Them Privacy Too and let them Fuck each other like they want to"After said that Aran Leave Suna And Twins And Then Head Back to his sharing room with Suna And Ren.  
_____\\\\\\___  
Back to (Y/n) And Kita  
(Y/n) still begging Kita for mercy and Kita didn't still didn't show any mercy.Kita make her cum Like 5 times Already But he's still not stop thrusting his member in and outside of her yet.  
"Shin ahhhh please~~~Stop ahhh Too much ahhhh"She's whimper to Him Because she's tired too moan out.  
"Shhhhh just one more angel~~~ahhhh"He's breathlessly said.  
"Hahhhhh I can't~~~~"  
"Yes you can just A little bit longer"  
"Nooo ahhh—"she's about to finish what she's saying but Kita quickly kiss her to shut her up.  
And she's squirt all over Him again and then Kita Pull Out And cum all on her stomach.Kita Get up from her and then took her Fck out body into his arm and said  
"Dun worry you can sleep now,I'll take good care of you"Kita said With a warm smile on her face.  
(Y/n) didn't respond him back because she's too tired and her throat is kinda sore.  
Her eyes went close and drift to sleep quickly in Kita arm.Kita smile at her tired Body and then walk to the bathroom and clean her up.after Clean her up Kita Dried her nicely and then Put her on the bed gently and then he's go to lay beside her .He's wrap the blanket around both of them(Kita Already Change the Sheet And Blanket While he's dried her with the towel).Kita Look at her sleepy face and smile  
"Goodnight My Omega And Im so in Love with You"Kita Pull her closet to his chest and then hug her and drift to sleep.


End file.
